Broken
by aliena wyvern
Summary: fem!Bilbo, post BotFA, AU. One Shot. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire à nouveau.


**Salut à toutes^^  
>Pour fêter la sortie en DVD de la version longue (toutes les scènes ajoutées sont sur Youtube, d'ailleurs), petit OS sur Bofur et fem!Bilbo (désolée, mais je l'aime trop), AU, post BotFA.<br>L'image de couverture appartient à Ssilcatt.  
>C'est assez déprimant, mais bon...<br>De toutes façons, il va me falloir des mois pour me remettre quand j'aurais vu le film.**

Broken

Parfois, quand il observe sa femme assise dans le jardin, au milieu des fleurs, baignée par le soleil, il se sent coupable.  
>Cela ne devrait pas être.<br>Oh, bien sûre, il est heureux, parce qu'en fin de compte, il a épousé la femme qu'il aime.  
>Mais il y a toujours la petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête pour lui rappeler que rien de tout cela n'aurait dû arriver.<br>Un monstrueux coup de chance.

Parfois il se sent terriblement égoïste d'en profiter comme il le fait.  
>Était-ce un erreur?<br>Pensait-il à son bonheur à elle ou seulement au sien propre?  
>Parce que ce bonheur qui est sien appartenait à un autre.<br>Le petit garçon que la Hobbite tient dans ses bras n'est pas son fils, et il serait vain de tenter de prétendre le contraire.  
>Il suffit de le regarder.<br>Boucles d'ébènes et prunelles saphir.  
>Comme l'Autre.<br>Celui qui est mort.  
>Mort après lui avoir broyé le coeur.<br>Celui dont il a prit la place.

Même après tant d'années, elle continue de porter son deuil.  
>La nuit, lorsque tous les souvenirs remontent, il est là pour la tenir dans ses bras, la bercer, murmurer à son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme.<br>Mais le jour, elle s'arrange pour pleurer quand il est absent.  
>Elle a les yeux rouges quand il revient, mais il ne dit rien.<p>

Elle n'est pas heureuse, même si elle aimerait le lui faire croire.  
>Elle ne veut pas le blesser.<br>Elle tient à lui, il le sait.  
>Mais elle continue de le voir comme le drôle de Nain au chapeau excentrique, l'éternel optimiste qui passe son temps à essayer de la faire rire.<br>Elle rit, mais ce rire ne dure guère et s'éteint comme un chandelle.  
>Elle ne sourit plus non plus.<br>Il est doué pour la faire rire, mais le nombre de sourires qu'il a réussi à lui tirer se compte sur les doigts de la main.  
>L'Autre (elle ne prononce jamais son nom) y arrivait très bien, par contre.<br>Plus le temps passe, et plus il a l'impression de ressembler à un clown triste.

Après tout, que vaut un simple fabricant de jouets face à un roi déchu?  
>Pas grand chose.<br>Elle méritait mieux, tellement mieux.  
>Elle avait tellement mieux.<br>Et il a suffit d'un simple caillou brillant pour tout gâcher.

Parfois il se dit qu'il aurait préféré que l'Autre survive.  
>Il serait resté spectateur, aurait regardé la femme qu'il aime épouser l'homme qu'elle avait choisi, et qui n'était pas lui.<br>C'est une situation plus que courante chez les Nains.  
>Et son fils, ce garçon qui n'est pas le sien et qui l'appelle tout de même <em>Adad<em>, parce qu'il ne sait pas, pauvre petit, aurait grandi auprès de son véritable père et serait venu le voir à sa boutique de jouets avec sa mère.  
>Elle aurait été heureuse.<br>Et juste pour cela, juste pour la voir sourire, lui aussi.  
>Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, et il se demande combien de temps encore le fantôme de l'Autre se dressera entre lui et sa femme comme un mur infranchissable.<p>

Les Nains n'aiment qu'un fois.  
>C'est un bonheur et une malédiction.<br>L'aimer, elle, et savoir qu'elle aime, et aimera toujours, un Autre qui repose glacé et figé, loin, très loin sous la Montagne.  
>Mais il ne lui en veut pas.<br>Il l'aime assez pour deux.

Il aime la Comté, encore heureux.  
>Tous les Nains ne sont pas fait de pierre.<br>L'Autre l'était, lui, mais lui est fait d'une matière plus malléable.  
>Cependant, à la voir, les cheveux tressés de fleurs des champs, vêtue de robes simples, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'imaginer couverte de joyaux et d'étoffes précieuses, tout ce qu'il ne peut et ne pourra jamais lui offrir.<p>

Il ne sait pas si elle regrette ou pas.  
>Si elle lui en veut.<br>Elle n'en parle jamais.  
>Elle le voit comme un pilier.<br>Un soutien.  
>Une providence, peut-être.<br>Pas du tout comment il voudrait qu'elle le voit mais prendre la place de l'Autre n'est pas aisé.

Après la naissance de son fils, tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son géniteur (il refuse de l'appeler "père" parce qu'il ne le sera jamais) s'est reporté sur l'enfant qu'il lui avait laissé.  
>Il ne sait pas si il lui en reste assez pour lui, le Nain qu'elle a épousé.<br>Parfois il lui en veut, à l'Autre d'avoir osé mourir en laissant une femme seule avec un enfant conçu hors mariage et dont il ne soupçonnera jamais l'existence.  
>Puis il se rappelle que mourir n'était pas forcément dans les plans de l'Autre.<br>Ni dans ceux de ses neveux, d'ailleurs.

Parfois il se surprend à rêver d'un autre enfant.  
>Qui serait véritablement le sien, cette fois.<br>Qui aurait ses boucles dorées et ses yeux verts à elle, et son sourire à lui.  
>Mais il ne sait pas si elle le voudrait et il n'ose pas aborder le sujet.<p>

Il se console en se disant que de toute façon une simple Hobbite de la Comté n'aurait jamais pu épouser un roi Nain.  
>Aucune personne sensée ne les aurait laissé faire, et elle aurait souffert.<br>Et il ne peut supporter de la voir souffrir sous ses yeux.  
>Un fabricant de jouet, par contre, est une union bien plus raisonnable.<br>C'est pourquoi parfois, malgré lui, il se réjouit de la mort de l'Autre, avant de se fustiger lui même, horrifié par cette pensée.  
>Tout aurait pu être différent, mais ce n'est pas arrivé.<br>Et elle ne souffre pas moins pour autant.  
>Juste différemment.<p>

La lumière a disparu de ses yeux, et il se sent terriblement inutile, incapable de la rallumer même en soufflant sur les cendres de ce qui reste de son coeur.  
>Il n'en a ni le courage ni le pouvoir.<br>Et elle l'aime bien, à sa façon.  
>Elle tient à lui.<br>Elle se réfugie dans ses bras même quand la nécessité ne s'en fait pas sentir.  
>Alors pour cela, il est près à accepter tout, même d'être un second choix.<br>Il a toujours été d'une nature optimiste.  
>Incorrigible.<br>Il peut attendre.  
>Le temps guérit toutes les blessures.<br>Même si un coeur brisé ne se répare jamais vraiment.

fin.

**reviews?**


End file.
